Melinda's 1st Birthday
by Melinda Halliwell
Summary: Melinda has ALL of her family at this special occasion.


Melinda's 1st Birthday  
  
It was February 24, 2003, the day before Melinda Renee Wyatt's, 1st birthday. Everyone was rushing around making preparations for the party. Melinda was taking a nap, Leo was at the store with Piper buying streamers and balloons, while Phoebe and Paige were organizing things at the manor.  
  
"Cake mix?" Paige asked. "Check" Phoebe answered. "Okay then. I think we've got everything. Piper and Leo are getting the streamers and balloons and all that other stuff. So now all we need to do is to set up, and figure out who's coming." Paige observed happily. "Well, let's look at my list, shall we? Hmmmmmmm... There will be 7 people, including Darryl and Cole." Said Phoebe. "Wait a second.. I've got an idea!" Phoebe announced. Paige looked confused.  
  
"Here. Let me tell you. Piper has always told me she wanted her whole family to be here on her daughter's 1st birthday!" Phoebe explained. "And." "And, maybe that could be our gift to Piper. We could bring down Prue, Mom, and Grams. I mean we already bought Melinda gifts. This could be Piper's. Unfortunately, it's not going to be permanent." Phoebe finished, trying very hard to convince Paige. "Okay. I've always wanted to meet them. I guess now will be my chance." "Great! We'll get up tomorrow at about five, and do the ritual. We'll just keep them in the attic until party time. Or maybe even before then" "Deal." Paige agreed.  
  
"Hey! I'm home!" Piper shouted from the doorway. "Shhhhh!" She heard her sisters' reply. "Melinda's sleeping!" Paige said as she came bounding towards her big sister from the kitchen. "Oh. Okay. Thanks for putting her to sleep guys." Piper said as she followed Paige back into the kitchen. "Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked as her sisters sat down. "Oh, he got called away right when we got out of Wal-Mart." Piper replied with a sigh. "He's going to have to work overtime if he's going to be here all day tomorrow.. Oh well. It's worth it."  
  
The girls checked their list, and once they figured out they had everything they needed for the party, they went into the living room to watch TV. About an hour later, Melinda woke up and Piper fed her, her dinner. Then, she brought her baby girl into the living room to watch TV with them.  
  
Before you knew it, it was 9:00. So the girls went to bed. Phoebe and Paige set their alarm clocks to 5:00 A.M. and drifted off into a precious slumber.  
  
DING!! Went Phoebe's alarm clock "Mmmmmm!! Wow, 5:00 already?!" She said with a yawn. "I guess I have to go wake Paige up."  
  
BEEEEEPP!! Went Paige's alarm clock. "Oh good. It's 5:00. I should go wake Phoebe up." She said quietly to herself as she stretched.  
  
As the girls walked out of their rooms, still in their pajamas, they spotted each other. "Oh hey Pheebs! I was just coming to wake you up." Paige announced. "Ditto! Come on; let's go to the attic. But be quiet! We don't want to wake Piper, Leo, or Melinda up." Phoebe told her. And with those words, they tiptoed up to the attic.  
  
"Okay Pheebs. I found the spell. Do you have everything set up?" Paige asked. "Yup! Bring the book down here." Phoebe commanded. "Okay." Paige picked up the book, and set it down on the floor next to Phoebe. "God, I hope this works." She said. They chanted the spell about ten times. "Phoebe why isn't it working?!" Paige asked, sounding like a little girl. "I don't know Paige. And I don't think it will work." She blew out the candles. "Come on. Let's get back to bed." Phoebe suggested sadly. They didn't even bother cleaning up.  
  
Once they were inches from the door, Phoebe heard a tingling noise. And out of the corner of her eye, she saw three, beautiful, yellow lights. She turned around and gasped. "Phoebe, what is it?" With that, Paige turned around too. "It worked." Phoebe breathed out.  
  
There, standing in front of them, were Prue, Patty, and Penny Halliwell. Before they could say anything, Phoebe ran towards them, and took all three women in her arms. "Phoebe, what happened?" Prue asked. "Today is Piper's daughter, Melinda's 1st birthday. Piper always told me how much she wanted everyone here for that day. Her whole family, living or dead. So Paige and I brought you here. For Piper." Phoebe explained.  
  
Everyone turned around and eyed Paige. "Oh Paige!" Patty cried. They walked over to her and each one gave her a hug. Phoebe and Paige were talking to Prue, Patty, and Penny, explaining how they've been, and what were the recent "demon vanquishings," when Penny spoke up. "Phoebe, dear, can you explain what's going to happen. I mean we're here, but what about Piper?" "Well Grams, I think you, Prue, and Mom should stay in the attic. Then me and Paige'll go downstairs. Then, when everyone is awake, we'll come up and get you." Phoebe told her, very proud of her plan. Then they heard Melinda cry.  
  
"Okay, she's gonna wake them up. So it won't be very long before your downstairs. Come on Paige. We'd better go. Be back in about twenty minutes tops!" Phoebe cried. Her and Paige ran downstairs. Sure enough, Piper, Leo, and Melinda weren't too far behind.  
  
"Morning Paige! Morning Phoebe! I can't believe it! Today's the day!" Piper shouted. Leo fed Mel her breakfast, and then he told Piper he would take her to the park, so the girls could set up. "Okay sweetie! Be back around 2:00!" She yelled, as he orbed out with a cooing, baby Melinda in his arms. She was dressed in purple pants, and a lavender, flower shirt, with an unzipped purple coat.  
  
"Piper, me and Paige have a present for you." Phoebe said. "What? It's not my birthday though." She replied sounding confused. "We know. But still, it's for Melinda too. Just follow us, okay? Come on Paige." Phoebe was first out of the kitchen, then Paige, then Piper. She still had a confused expression on her face.  
  
They were inches away from the attic door, when Paige covered up Piper's eyes with her hand. "Paige.." She said. "Shhhh!" Paige whispered in her ear. Then Phoebe opened the door. Immediately, Prue, Patty, and Penny stood up, alarmed. "Oh come on guys! Why can't I look?!" She demanded, starting to get frustrated. A second later, Paige pulled her hand off of Piper's face...  
  
Piper's eyes grew big, her jaw dropped, and she put her hand on her mouth as she gasped. "M-Mom? G-Grams? P-P-Prue?" They all smiled. She walked over to them, and gave each one a big hug. "Hey Piper." Prue said. Piper was in tears now. Then she turned around to face Phoebe and Paige. "Did you guys do this?" She asked. "Yup! Just for you. And Melinda of course cause she gets to meet her other aunt, her grandma, and her great-grandma!" Phoebe answered back, in her baby voice.  
  
They talked for about 30 minutes, until Paige asked, "Piper, don't you think we should start getting ready?" "Oh! Oh my goodness, I totally forgot! You guys wanna help? We're going to need it!" "Sure." Grams answered. So, they started putting up banners and streamers. Paige and Patty hung them up. Grams guided them. She was also the organizer. Piper made the food, while Phoebe blew up balloons. Prue fixed the table. They got everything done at 1:00, so they had an hour left to talk.  
  
At exactly 2:00, just as he was told, Leo orbed into the kitchen with a red nosed Melinda. Patty and Penny gasped, as they were not used to him orbing in, without a warning. Their eyes lit up. "Oh Piper!" Grams said. "She's so" Prue followed. "Beautiful!" Patty finished. They all laughed. "Yes she is!" Piper squealed. Leo looked confused. For the 4th time, Phoebe had to explain why they were there, when they were suppose to be dead.  
  
First, Prue held Melinda. She couldn't stop saying how much she looked like Piper, and how cute she was. Next was Grams. She kept kissing the poor baby! Piper couldn't help but smile. "Uh, Piper, when is Darryl and Cole going to get here?" Leo asked his wife. Suddenly, Cole shimmered in behind Piper, and made her jump. "Oh, Cole! It's just you! You scared me!" Piper exclaimed. "Uh, sorry! Am I late? And where is my gorgeous little niece?" Cole asked. Then he glanced over at Prue, Patty, and Penny. "Don't ask!" Phoebe said gloomily.  
  
Phoebe dragged Cole into the living room to say a proper hello. But not only to say hello. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Patty started to play with her granddaughter. RINGG!! Went the phone, so Piper reached for it. "Hello." "Yeah, hey listen, it's Darryl. I'm a little caught up on a case right now, so I'm going to be a little late." Darryl told Piper. "Okay. See you soon. Bye!" "Bye." "Who was that?" Asked Leo. "Just Darryl. He said he's going to be a little late." "Oh."  
  
About 20 minutes afterwards, Darryl arrived, and the party began! Melinda got a lot of presents, and she liked every single one of them. Everyone had a great time.  
  
Soon after the fun and laughter, it was time for Prue, Patty, and Grams to leave. As sisters said their goodbyes, Patty took Piper into the living room. "I just wanted to say congratulations. You've got a beautiful, young daughter, younger sisters to take care of, and a husband who's not around all the time. But you still manage to save the world everyday from evil." Patty said smiling. "Thanks Mom. I love you." "I love you too my darling."  
  
Suddenly, everyone walked in on their perfect moment. "Come on Patty. It's time to go." Grams said. "Bye!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige said at the same time. And then they were gone, in three, bright lights.  
  
"I don't know how I could ever than you guys!" Piper announced, with tears forming. "Honey, you already have. By being the perfect sister, and bringing Melinda into this world in the first place." Phoebe said with a smile growing on her face.  
  
Leo thought he should give them a private moment, so he smiled, and walked up the stairs, to his room. "I love you guys!" Piper cried out, after a moment of silence. "Oh we love you too, honey!" Paige replied. The girls hugged, and then they sat down to play with their 1-year-old pride and joy. 


End file.
